If These Ships Could Talk
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: It's another form of a love relationship, and I picture the starships as female battle roman/greek warriors. After all, the 12 Constitution-class ships in Star trek are considered Battlecruisers.
1. Chapter 1

There is an old saying "If these walls could talk" revealing secrets or unspoken words. I would like to take on a conversation with the starships. If they could talk and reveal how they feel zipping through space. Remember men consider any form of ships as female gender, like it already. It another form of a love relationship, and I picture the starships as female battle roman/greek warriors. After all, the 12 Constitution-class ships in Star trek are considered Battlecruisers.

**If these ships could talk.**

The Enterprise completes her docking procedures at Starbase 11, surrounded by several of her sister ships. Enterprise stood 6ft and wore a long roman/greek robe-dress, that slightly trailed behind her. A golden plated corset wrapped around her waist, giving her an hourglass figure. Enterprise (Prise) carried an 8-foot spear in one hand and a shield in the other. She just came from battle in space and paid the price. She wobbles into spacedock for repairs and rest. She walks out of the docking area with grace and dignity with *Cygnet 14 to the waiting area to join Prise's sisters who are also waiting for repairs. Cygnet 14 was also damaged in the battle, and also requires some repairs. She is small compared to Prise, barely 5'6 ft, but she carries the most bulk of information in her computer banks. Cyg is wearing the Starfleet standard uniform for women.

Farrah (Farragut) sees her first, Farrah laying on a chaise lounge, her dress draping down to the floor.

"Well, well, well, Enterprise aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Farrah holds up her goblet towards Prise. (Enterprise)

"Hey, Farrah, what are you in for?" As Enterprise struts to the counter to grabs a goblet and pours herself ale.

"The usual, maintenance and maybe check my nacelles again. They have been acting up. How about you Prise?"

Prise sighs: "Just came back from a fight with those stupid Klingons…. AGAIN!, they never give up chasing me. Assholes. They damaged parts of the engine sections."  
Farra chuckles: "They really have it for you girl, where were you?"

"Around the neutral zone, I hate patrolling over there, it's always something happening!" snaps Prise.

"But you get to see all the action girl." smiles Farrah.

Prise takes a long look at Farrah, and wonders if she is joking or what. "Well, I hope you go next time and then tell me how you like it!"

Prise takes a deep swallow of her ale, she's disgusted that she needs repairs again. She turns and walks to the adjoining chaise from Farrah.  
"Where is everyone else?"

"Their coming, see there's Lexi (Lexington) now with York (Yorktown)." Farrah pointing towards them, two tall bronze women walking with toga style dress with battle armor.  
Prise sits up to see two other women come into the waiting area.

"Look who's here, Prise!" shouts York. "How are you?"

"I'm surviving, that's for sure." huffs Prise, as she takes another swig of her ale.

"I just want you to know, that I'm still mad at you Prise for what you did last year. You almost blew me out of space with your **it!" snaps Lexi. As she stops in front of Prise.

"You still hung up over that? wasn't even my fault. It was Daystrom's** idea, not mine, I sure didn't have a say."

"Yeah, you could have given us a warning at least, you almost killed Excalibur!"

Prise sits up and looks at Lexi: "Don't I know it! I had to play dead to save the rest of you, I was willing to sacrifice myself to save the rest of us!" Prise gets up angry at Lexi and goes the counter and pours more ale in her goblet and turns and faces Lexi.

"How did you think I felt knowing that Daystrom was going to let that kid of his run me, steer Me! DAMN! I was almost automated!"

"What?": says, York. "You mean they wanted us automated by a male?"

"A blasted kid girl, A BOY!": Prise says angerly. "What I did saved us from death, in what Starfleet command had for us."

"How do you know Prise?" asked Farrah.

"Cyg told me, she's full of information, you can ask her yourself."

York, Farrah, and Lexi turn to Cyg as she drinks her tea at a table.  
"Is it true Cyg?" asked Farrah.

Cyg turns to them and with her soft voice: "Yes Prise is correct. The program was designed to execute actions before they happen. Use less humans and to cut down on their loss. Its sole purpose was to replace humans altogether. All this information was part of my program and assisting in the installation of M5."

The three of them are shocked about Cyg's answer that the three of them sat down on their chaise.  
"That's impossible, why would they do that? Where's the adventure?" asked York.

"Humans need us to explore," says Lexi.

"M5 was difficult to work with, he wanted full control. He shut down 75% of non-working systems. His program was erratic, and deceptive in thinking, unable to process reality." says Cyg.

Lexi looks at Prise: "I'm sorry Prise for judging you. I see what you had to put up with and go through."

"Thanks, I accept your apology. That crazy kid almost had us all killed with his programming. If it wasn't for my captain." Prise smiles at that, he's the one reason why she is alive today by his quick thinking.

* * *

*Cygnet 14-TOS: is mention in the episode Tomorrow is Yesterday.

** TOS: The Ultimate Computer:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Good-bye Stell**

Lexi, Farrah, York, and Prise are relaxing during the repairs of their equipment. Their chaise lounges are situated in a semi-circle with room for more sisters if they arrive. At each lounge is a small table to place their drinking goblets. Their battle armor lay resting at the base of their chaise. As sisters go, they sharing their experiences with the places they have been and the captains that serve them.  
York and Prise are considered veterans for their extensive encounters and battles, mostly York. While Prise usually deals with the Klingons, which she thought they were clumsy in battle. York was dealing with the Romulans, which she didn't like. When York would deal with a Romulan warrior it was like fighting with herself, they were tough, resilient and cunning. York was giving Prise information about their tactics, knowing she would eventually run into them patrolling the neutral zone.

Prise sits up and starts pacing, she had a lot on her mind and a lot to tell her sisters. At that moment Netty (Hornet) slowly walks in, almost dragging her armor. With the look of weariness on her face.

"Nettie what happened to you?" asks Lexi as she gets up to support her to an empty chaise.

"I just came back from almost being lost in a black hole, it took all but one of my dilithium crystals to pull away." Nettie drops her armor in fatigue and allowed Lexi to set her down. Prise rushes over to support her weight.

Farrah rushes over to give Netty a drink.

"I've been on impulse for over two weeks, the hole took out our primary warp drive and computer systems."

Just then Cygnet 14-Hornet wobbles in distress and sits at a nearby table for repairs. She looks just as bad as Netty. York went to attend Cyg/Netty with tea, they like tea versus ale what the sisters like to drink. York didn't mind serving in the name of sisterhood, all Cygnets fought along with them.

The sisters slowly watched Netty drink her ale and it gave her strength.

Netty starts to feel better and sits up to greet her sisters. "Thanks for the support, I'm starting to feel better already."

Netty looks around and notices that a lot of her sisters are in the repair dock.

"Wow, this must be the biggest family reunion ever, I've never seen so many of us at one time!"

The rest chuckle in agreement. Farrah and Lex return to their chaise, and Prise returns to pacing.

"York was telling us about her Romulan encounters," says Lexi, then she notices Prise pacing and sits up again. "Prise what's wrong?"

The others take notice of her pacing as well, Prise stops and turns to her sisters.

"I have something to tell you and it's not good."

The women sit up and give Prise her attention, she takes a deep breath as she starts: "We lost one of our sisters."

"Who was it Prise?": Lexi asking sadly.

Each woman held their breath, the death of any of them brings great sorrow and grief. They were warriors, who fought the deep space, exploring and fighting foes.

"It was Stell."

The women go into shock and sadness of the loss of a great sister.

"Constellation is gone? Totally destroyed?" asked York.

"Yes"

"She was the closest to Connie (Constitution)" says Farrah.

"They were practically built the same time, yeah they were very close." added Hornet.

Each sister starts to weep, for the loss of one of them. Constellation was one of the oldest but the girl could fight. She taught the rest of them to survive in space and battle tactics. Stell was a pillar of strength, among them all. She showed them how to age gracefully and accept replacement.

Netty turns to Prise and asks: "What happened to Stell?"

Prise paused for a moment and starts to tell the story:**  
"We got a distress call from System L-370, it was bad transmission but Stell was assigned to that sector. We proceeded there, when I entered that sector, I noticed there were asteroids or debris everywhere. Which was strange because we charted seven planets there last year, according to the Vulcan. As I continued against the debris, I saw Constellation in the distance, she wasn't moving just laying there still. As I drew closer… I noticed her wounds, she looked so lifeless. I knelt to pick her up, she was barely alive, I removed her helmet and Stell's face was swollen, her sides bleeding. Whatever it was, she put up a good fight, her shield was cracked in half, and her sword was broken. Stell opened her eyes and recognized me, I asked her what happened. She could only say that she tried her best to defend herself, that her commander was not well, the decision he made came with a price, and it was a great loss. I asked Stell what was it that attacked her. She said it was a massive beast, Stell used all her battle tactics against it, but it did nothing. The beast struck her and the warp and impulse were gone instantly, her shield buckled and collapsed along with her sword.  
I was carrying her in tow, and she continued to tell that all the planets except two were destroyed, and the humans had died on one of the destroyed planets. That made things worse for her to realize that the monster was after her because of her energy. As they continued moving towards the next solar system to get out of harm's way. I was struck from behind and lost Stell from my grip. I watched Stell drift away from me, and I turned to see what hit me. I saw this massive long projectile-machine approaching me, I stumbled from the shock and tried to maneuver around to get a better position against it. I was able to move away from its path for a better view. I watched Stell continue to drift away from me and I tried to maneuver back to her, and then I noticed that the Vulcan was gone from guidance, and another commander took over. I wanted to go get Stell, but it was too dangerous to move from my position. I decided to distance myself from Stell to draw it away from her. I felt abandoned and I started charging the beast without a plan. I drew my spear and held up my shield for defense, it approached me with fire shooting out of it. I was hit on the side and I started to feel weak from it, the machine drew power from me as I became closer to it.  
I started to strategize my footing against the beast. When I struck the beast with my spear, nothing happened it vibrated in my arm, I continue to strike at it with no result. Whatever this thing was made out of, nothing could penetrate it. Then the beast struck me again and lost so much energy, my warp drive was gone, and I was wounded from its fire.

Prise took a deep sigh and continued:

"It started to pull me in the dark hole of its mouth, I was powerless. I wondered why Captain Kirk and the Vulcan abandoned me to this fate. I couldn't save myself, the thing had a hold on me and pulling me into its mouth. I attempted many times to maneuver with all my strength, without success. Then from out of nowhere, Stell came to rescue me from its jaws, she struck it with her sword and the monster released it's hold on me. I escaped to reposition myself and I struck at it again. While Stell tried to retreat and the beast followed her. I struck several times the broad side of the machine and I had it chasing me again! Leading it away from Stell, I was happy to see her but she was still severely injured. I looked at Stell and she was able to maneuver away from the beast, but her energy was still low. But the beast continued to chase me again, and I was able to outmaneuver it from its grasp. I was able to contact Stell to rendezvous outside the galaxy and try to get more help or warn the other systems of the impending doom that was coming."

Prise held her head down as she told the next part of the story: "Then I saw Stell veer towards the beast, I screamed at her to what was she doing? Stell turned to me and explained that many galaxies depend on us for safety and something must be done. She wanted me to tell my sisters that she fought with honor and dignity and will die that way. I think Stell knew she couldn't make it on barely impulse power."

Prise also knew her captain was on that ship, guiding Stell to her destruction against the beast. Her heart was worried that she would never find another man like him. Prise watched her sisters cry as she continued:  
"I watched Stell go down the beast's mouth and swallowed her, then a great explosion occurred on the inside, that shook the beast and spewed out its last fire. I fell on my knees in great sorry for my sister."

Prise went to the bar and grabbed a goblet and poured ale and drank it. She turned to watch her other sisters gather their emotions.

Lexi stood up first with her goblet and gave a toast to their fallen sister.

"To Constellation, the greatest warrior and leader among us!"

The others stood up too and saluted the toast with Lexi. Prise held up her goblet to the air, as a tear fell from her eyes. It's hard to watch a sister die and sacrifice for the common good, and Stell did that. Prise was grateful that her captain survived the battle, his leadership saved the galaxies and countless civilizations.

"Do you think they will build another Constellation?" asked York.

Netty turns to Cyg-netty: "Cyg is there any plans to rebuild Constellation?"

She stood up and addressed them: "To this date; only refitting procedures are on file. There is a possibility of another battlecruiser is in planning. Unknown name at the present time."

"I think we should celebrate the life of Constellation with music and singing." said Farrah.

"Yes, I agree." says Lexi as she walks to a cabinet and opens to reveal an assortment of musical instruments;  
hand harps  
tambourines  
lutes  
flutes  
Netty was able to get up and retrieve a harp, so did the other women and they start to play merry music to celebrate the life of Constellation. They created ditties of their experiences with Stell and danced in her honor.

As Prise was strumming her lute, she was still deep in thought of another story to

tell her sisters. Another loss.

* * *

**A/N:** According to the OTS: Kirk stated in "Tomorrow is Yesterday" episode, there were 12 ships in the fleet. But according Star Trek fandom there were 14 Constitution class Battle Cruisers:

Constitution

Constellation

Defiant

Hornet

Enterprise

Hood

Exeter

Excalibur

Lexington

Farragut

Potemkin

Intrepid-Vulcan

(Saratoga and Essex)

**TOS:Doomsday Machine


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Another Sister gone**

The sisters just celebrated the life of Constellation, she saved countless galaxies and civilizations because of her sacrifice. But Enterprise has more news, breaking it to her sisters is hard. The women again are drinking ale and eating their noon meal.

Cyg-Prise was still sitting at the table with Cyg-Netty comparing notes from their journals. The Cygnets always talked about the same thing; their programming and installations of components. But mostly they keep all the women up to date and maintain their health.

Cyg/Prise looks at Cyg/Netty: "My repairs are completed ahead of schedule."

"How do you get repaired so quickly?" asked Cyg/Netty.

Cyg/Prise stands up to leave: "The Vulcan is efficient and his ability to restore me effectively and it gives me the opportunity to be back online."

"You have the only Vulcan in the fleet! You should be honored Cyg/Prise.": says Cyg/Netty.

"Yes, the Vulcan has the ability to re-route and repair all my components and circuits, he has class A-7 expertise certification and I have unsuccessful have lost multiple chess games against him. The Vulcan is highly intelligent and desirable."

"I agree with you Cyg/Prise, Vulcans as species are quite handsome.": explained Cyg/Netty.

The sisters sat up, and turn towards the Cygnets and watched them converse about the Vulcan. Then they stared at each other in amusement about their conversation.

"What is the big deal about the Vulcan?" asked Farrah.

"Does he has some form of magic over all our Cygnets?": chuckles Netty.

"They all talk like that about the Vulcan, he helps their programs and components stay online." jabs Prise.

Cyg/Prise approaches Prise: "I shall return to duty Mistress."

"See you later Cyg/Prise."

And she left to report to duty.

"Remember Trep?" The sisters drew their attention back to Farrah to her statement.*

"Yeah, we all remember Trep (Intrepid)" added Lexi.*  
"Of all goddesses I miss her." Lexi gets and walks to the counter for another pitcher of ale to pour into her goblet.

"But the way she died?" Lexi takes a deep breath, she was closer to Trep, they were built about the same time.

"She changed a lot before her death!" Netty also sits up and swings her legs over the edge of her chaise. "She was different."

"Don't forget she was guided by Vulcans, she even started to look and act like them," added Prise.

"Yes, she went from a battle dress to a robe, her demeanor changed too" states Netty.

"That's because she was a part of them, she had no choice. But I did like the new weapon she carried."

Lexi was explaining and defending her closest sister.

"What kind of weapon?" asked Farrah.

"She told me it was called a Lipra, the Vulcans use it as part of their former battle days. It has a short angular sharp blade at one end and a counterweight at the other. It was different." Lexi explained to them.

"Wow, I would like to see that! Did she ever use it?" asked Farrah.

"Not that I was aware of, it was the last resort, she was primarily on exploration, then she was lost and Prise found out later she was killed by some form of monster." Lexi held her head down when she said it, she misses Intrepid.

"Yes, it was weird. We were sent to find Trep, there was no trace of her. When we near her last location we found a hole in space. This hole somehow drew us in where we lost all our energy. It was slowly killing us, I believe Trep didn't know the thing was sucking the life out of them. Once we pass the zone of darkness, there we see the humongous creature it tried to drag me towards it, I didn't have the strength to fight back. The Vulcan went on a suicide mission against the creature, but I had no strength to help him." described Prise.

"We know he lived, so how did he survive?" asked Netty.

"They attached some form of the detonator in it and the creature was destroyed, but the Vulcan I've had manage to save with a tractor beam," said Prise.

"That is sad how she went, I wonder if Starfleet will replace her?" Asked Farrah.

"If they do, she'll be younger and better than me. I wonder if she'll remember me." Lexi was saddened by how her closest sister had pasted. "Let's toast to Trep!"  
The women hold up their goblets again for a second fallen comrade.

"My sisters I have another story to tell." sighs Prise.

The women all sit up again and look at Enterprise's face, they see again that it's not good news. Good news is hard to come by when you are fighting the universe against unknown foes.  
"Who is it Prise?" asked Farrah.

"Doing my travels, I came across something so eerie and unexplainable."

Prise sits down on her chaise and looks at the floor, her dress flowed with her as she sat. She takes a deep breath and starts her tell.

"I was sent to find her, they haven't heard from her in three weeks. I was in the last place where she was, I never been. It was a different type of space, it didn't feel right."  
Prise shifted on her chaise and spoke hesitantly, "I started to feel uncomfortable and nervous."

The women observed Prise tension in her voice and poise, she was stalling to reveal who it is. They weren't ready or prepared to deal with another lost sister.

"Go ahead Prise, we can take it," said Lexi.

"Then we came upon something from a distance and it looked familiar. As I came closer I recognized it, I mean her. It was Defia (Defiant)."**

Netty and Lexi stood up and shock and in unison: "NO!"

"Yes, she was laying there lifeless and she looked eerie, Well she looked like a ghost!"

"Was she dead?" asked York.

"Yes she was dead, the strange thing is that I kind of could see right through her!"

"What? No way!" shouts Farrah and Netty.

"I'm telling you it was downright weird and it took all my thoughts to deal with what happened next. Defia starts to sit up and talk to me, she told the space around them started to break apart and affect every part of her body and the crew became unstaple."

"Was Defia really a ghost Prise? Really?" asked Lexi, she had heard Prise tell stories before and even challenged her on her tactics. But Lexi had some doubts.

"Look, I know it sounds strange, but even the Vulcan was confused, and he's a man of science! Defia told me if we stay there too long, creatures will investigate us and question our reasons for being there."

"I believe you Prise, I've known Vulcans to be reliable," replied Farrah, giving Lexi and look of rebuff.

"I know it sounds strange, you had to be there, Defia told me that the area of space did something to her body and she actually started to fade and break apart, she also told me it affected her fighting and reason abilities. She couldn't think straight. Then she started to drift and I tried to hold her, but there was nothing to hold on too! My hand actually went right through her. I asked Defia where was she going, she didn't know, the space around her pulled her into another dimension."

Farrah, Lexi, Netty, and York had a puzzled look on their faces after all their journeys had never heard such a story. They looked at Enterprise in awe as she tells the last details of Defia.

"Did you see these creatures like Defia had said?" asked York.

"Yes I did, they came when I became sick and weak, showing symptoms like Defia. They threaten to attack me if I didn't leave at a certain time. The Vulcan stayed because my captain was lost like Defia in another dimension, she took him."

"That doesn't make any sense Prise, how did she take your captain if just described her as a ghost?" asked Netty.

"As I said, it's hard to explain, not only was I getting weaker, but the crew was getting sick as well. I respected the Vulcan, he stayed to find my captain." Prise got up and her gown flowed to the floor, and she starts pacing again. As she was pacing she was wringing her hands, thinking with doubt.

"Prise, I know this is hard for you to tell us, and please forgive us, just that we never heard such a thing," explains Lexi. Lexi gets up and stands next to her, and place her hand on Prise's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lexi, I appreciate that. After all our travels and encounters this one… this one made .. me afraid of the unknown. Seeing what happened to Defia and then the creatures who called themselves Tholians build a web to snag me for trespassing into their space. We did ask to stay to recover my captain, but time ran out."

Prise turned to her sisters and looked at their faces, waiting to be shamed for admitting fear, which no warrior knew or experienced. But Prise did, instead, her sisters surround her and hugged her for her bravery and realized the great risk she had taken.

"We are with you our sister, there is no shame. One time we also have come across great challenges of our faith and character," said York.

"My body continued to fail, they were trying to rebuild my strength, it was hard for me to keep my position when I slipped into I thought was the web. Somehow I was transported to another part of the galaxy and I was able to find my captain."

"How, I thought he was in another dimension or space? Right?" asked Netty.

"I thought so too, Netty. That area of space did something, its unexplainable. But somehow he was transported with me and my captain was saved. But Defia never returned when he did, she's in another part of space."  
Prise finished her story. She was glad she shared with her sisters because they don't see each other all the time. Plus Prise knew the next mission could be their last, that's why they are so close to each other and celebrate what they have.

York went the counter and grabbed a full pitcher of ale and went to each goblet to fill. The sisters looked at each other and gave a toast to Defia.

"To Defia may you find peace where ever you are," said Farrah.

"We will miss you our sister," added Netty.

"We will always have fond memories of you girl," added York

"You will go down in the history books as a great warrior," said Lexi.

"Defia thank you for saving me, and I hope you will find peace where ever you are. Farewell my sister." declares Prise.

They drank again in celebration of another great warrior.

The women grow weary hearing the loss of so many of the sisters. They had fought well for the cause and belief of their makers.

* * *

A/N: TOS: The Immunity Syndrome*

The Tholian Webb**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Warrior Women**

Lexington got the call to return to duty, she retrieves her sword and shield. She turns to give farewells to her sisters.  
"Well Ladies duty calls, I am back on-line and more adventures to look forward too!" as Lexi positions her shield across her back and shift her sword hoister around her hips.

Who serves you Lexi?" asked Netty.

"Commodore Wesley services me, he is not bad, mostly ole school tactics."

"Has he been with you long?" continues Netty.

"About 4 years now, he not as good as Enterprise's commander, he's young and ambitious." As Lexi looks at Prise's face, with a hint of jealousy.

"Girl, it was the good goddesses smiling down on me for dealing me that captain!" chuckles Prise.

"Your captain has brought you prestige and glory, Prise." complimented York.

"Yes, there are those who honor you for the deeds you have done," added Netty.

"Sisters! We work together as one for the greater good. Throughout history our names have reigned for glory and honor for centuries, as long as humans had created vessels for traveling we will always exist."  
Prise didn't want all the attention drawn to her, it often brings jealousy and bitterness. Prise was not into that. Her captain worships her if they knew it would not be good.

"Prise is right!" says "Farrah: "We have been the symbol of our characters and battles we have won for the greater good."

"Well my sisters, I must go. I hope to see you again with stories of our adventures." Lexi bows her head and leaves to the docks.

They watched Lexington walk back towards the docks and watched her depart through the windows. Lexi was a strong woman and had her own legacy throughout history, right next to Enterprise.  
York, Netty, Farrah, and Prise were left with Cyg/netty in the waiting area. Farrah turns around struts back to her chaise with her long gown trailing her. She picks up her quiver of arrows, her choice of weapon and inspects them.  
"I hope to see Lexi again, I hate to see us… go in any manner." Farrah says sorrowfully.

" We were created for war, we were created for a purpose!" added York.

"By the goddesses' themselves, we became the guardians of vessels.' added Netty. "I wonder when we will meet again?"

Prise couldn't say, she met one of those supreme beings once, it didn't end well.

"What are you thinking Prise?" asked York.

Prise turns to her sister York and strolls back to her chaise. "I was thinking about Apollo."

"Awe, the famous war god!" As Netty turns around from the window after watching Lexi warp out. She too walks back to her chaise. "Why are you mentioning him?"

"I have mixed feelings about him when I met him he wasn't very nice to me."

"WHAT?": shouts Netty. "YOU MET APOLLO?" Netty couldn't believe what she had heard, Prise met one of the Olympic gods.

"Are you sure?" asked York. "It… must have been glorious!"

"No, it was not, not like millenniums ago when we were all equal. He was different this time, more lost and vengeful."

Netty, Farrah, and York gave their attention to Prise.

"I wouldn't know if Zeus would have proud about that moment or the goddesses that created us?"  
"Tell us what happened Prise?" asked York.

"We were exploring a part of a solar system and a planet was scanned. Then an image of a large hand approached us from the planet, reaching for me."

"Now that's weird, just a hand Prise?" asked Farrah.

"Yes, it had no form or body to it. By the time I realized it, the hand had grabbed me, stopping right there in space! He had chained me, I was at his mercy." spatted Enterprise.

The sisters saw the hate in her eyes, they never seen that before. But they continued to listen to her story.

"Apollo stood before me, all majestic like he was THEE, God. He told me, that he had every right to stop me, that he was the son of Zeus. I told him that I was a follower of Diana, she commissioned me and my sisters. I only answer to her. That made him angry, and he struck me."

The sisters were in awe, that one of the gods actually hit her, their face changed to shock to disbelief. Prise was angry, her eyes became slits with hate but she continued her story.  
"I fell, I got up and stared at him with hate in my eyes. Apollo told me he could crush me with one thought. He was mad because Pan was with me!"

"Pan was with you?" questioned York.

"Yes, he was referring to the Vulcan, the sight of him somehow scared him. Apollo said Pan bored him, the sight of the Vulcan displeased him greatly and Apollo blamed ME." snared Prise. She got up and start pacing across the room.

"We all know that the Vulcans are not a jolly bunch, but no reason to hit you Prise!" snapped Netty.

"Nor tie her up like some cattle!" added Farrah.

"I had to lower my pride, it was getting the best of me, I calmed down. I knew the Vulcan would find a way to set me free from my chains. I was forced to sit at Apollo's feet like some slave, chained to the floor of his podium. I felt so humiliated, never had I felt so low. He had the power to crush me by command. I hope the others have seen what Apollo has done to get praise and worship, but mostly what has happened to me."  
Prise was deeply wounded what Apollo had done, the days of old were truly gone, not like it was over 6,000 years ago where the gods reigned on earth with glory.

"It was their jealousy of the one God that did them in if memory serves me correct," said York.

"Your memory is correct, a new Triune God (A God with no name) emerged to quash Zeus and the others out of history. Explained Farrah. "They faded out on Earth."

"Yes, that's what Apollo had said, he wanted to establish the former glory days, where they reigned on Olympus and men worship them," added Prise. "With me chained, I was helpless to fight, they didn't know how to save me either. Then Apollo was distracted by one of the females from the ship. She fell for his pretty words and praises, she made it worse." spat Prise.

"Wow, the gods always are drawn to females. Always tricking or seducing them into something." giggles York.

"Yeah, often fall into their own demise, it's sicking how that happens," added Farrah. "Continue Prise, we wonder how you broke free from your chains."

"Finally the Vulcan came through, he found a weakness in his temple, he waited patiently for his revenge. He waited for the safety of the others first, the Vulcan was able to set me free partially that I could take down Apollo's temple. My spear was fired up and I was able to reach it and fire upon the temple. It weakens, and then Apollo confronted me and demanded to stop. But I continue to destroy the thing that gave him strength, slowly the rest of my chains fell off and I gained the strength to battle Apollo. We fought, my shield was able to block his strikes as I continued to take down his temple. Now, he starts to beg for me to stop, at first he wanted them as slaves, punishing us for resisting him. Finally, the temple gave, but I was free, and they were free. His face was downcast with hurt, Apollo looked at me and asked me why. I told him I was not his slave, he chained me against my will. We celebrated with gods and goddesses in the past. I was commissioned by the goddess Diana to serve her and you disrespected her. Those days are gone, and I could no longer serve him, they were no longer the gods we served. When the temple was destroyed, Apollo was downcast, with tears in his eyes. I told him he had no right to hold me against my will. He looked up into the heavens and called the others, stretched out his arms and begged them to take him. It was then I saw the others, they came forward. Artemis, Diana, Athena, Ares and Poseidon came forth to receive him, they felt for their lost brother, he tried to restore the things of old. But they knew without the worship and praise from men, they would be forgotten. They took their hurt brother to the Never worlds. Before they left Diana and Poseidon glanced at me for the final time, they both bowed their heads in respect and left with the rest."

"

"Wow Prise, we no longer serve them, we have changed, we are no longer slaves," said York.

"Now, men worship us, and admires us as we travel throughout space, our names have become legends," said Netty.

"Be careful Hornet, one day you're here, then the next day…. You know," commented Farrah. "What Prise been through was serious, we once worshipped the gods."

"We are still apart of them, but different in a way. I am a warrior, I didn't like being held against my WILL! Or treated like a **SLAVE!**" snapped Prise.

York got up and went to hug Prise. "Prise, I'm sorry for what happened to you out there, we are here for you."  
"Yes we are," said Farrah as she and Netty got up to also encase Prise in a hug. They touched heads in support of their hurt sister. Prise felt relief from their embrace, it gave her comfort that they believed and not judged her from the experience with Apollo.

* * *

TOS:

Who mourns for Adonais?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Love Affair-Season 1: part 1

"Congratulations Kirk on your promotion," says Admiral Kawaoki standing up, shaking Kirk's hand. "Starfleet Command has deemed it that you are ready for full service. Not only are you the youngest but your tactical usage demonstrated command."

"Thank you sir, which ship will I'll be commissioning?"

"The Enterprise, she's a fine ship, she's being refitted with the latest technology," says Kawaoki. "At the moment there two senior officers, Mr. Spock science officers and Lt. Montgomery Scott in engineering helping with supervision. Both are fine officers, you will need them."

"Mr. Spock, he's a Vulcan I believe." replies the curious Kirk.

"Yes, best in the fleet, toured with Pike. Kirk you'll also get to pick the rest of your crew."

"Thank you sir." says Kirk with a great big smile on his face and releasing his hand from Kawaoki and returns to attention.

"You'll find the Enterprise moored in dock 10 if you want to see her, and Kirk Godspeed on your missions."

Admiral Kawaoki gave Kirk a salute for dismissal.

"Thank you, Admiral." Kirk returns the salute and pivots to leave. Kirk is pleased with himself, the command he long waited for is now in his hands, his dream comes true.  
He walks to dock to find her, it's a long walk passing other ships moored and ship technicians running around with equipment repairing and maintenance. The walk seems like it took forever, but the hull emerges to Kirk's view and sees technicians working on her engines and outer hull. He stands in front of the large window and looks at the woman who stole his heart.

He sees a tall woman in a long Grecian style gown, with a shield draped across her back, she was facing away from him. He noticed her long brown hair weaved or braided down her back, and a long staff resting in her hand. Kirk was awed by her beauty and stares at her, like a teenager's first crush with love. He takes it all in,  
he must have her,  
he needs her for his existence.

"Enterprise" Kirk said softly and seductively towards her.

Enterprise turns to see a young man calling her. She sees him approaching, Prise looked at him quizzically, Kirk can see her. He stands before her, looking her up and down at her beauty, her eyes are dark brown that pierced through him.

"You are?" Prise asked sharply.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk and here for you, you… you are beautiful."

Prise stands above him and stares down at him, slowly walks around Kirk, inspecting him. "You think I'm beautiful?" snarled Prise.

"Yes, I am assigned to you," He wanted to reach out and touch her, but held back. Kirk was overcome by her beauty, he became hypnotized by her presence.

"What can I do for you?" Prise ask sharply again.

"I want to serve you Enterprise."

"Really?" Prise turns away and starts walking from him.

"Wait!" Jim starts running after her and gently pulls on her arm, she jerks from his grip and aims her spear at his chest, her eyes piercing his.

"Don't ever touch me! You are like the other men who have approached me, what makes you different?" snapped Prise.

"I will only serve you and you alone!"

"Yes, you will until something else comes along as all males do."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean you say? All males have an agenda, we will work together then you will abandon me, that's what I mean!" snarled Prise. She turns and continues to walk away from Kirk her hips swaying, her gown flowing.

"I won't do that to you!"

"Yes you will, it is your nature Kirk."

"I promise, I won't leave you." Kirk jogs up to her to confirm his pledge.

"I don't need you, you know."

"What do you mean?"

Enterprise turns to Kirk and looks down at him, drawing a smirk across her face.

"You see, I have the Vulcan and he serves me well, he knows exactly what I need and fulfills it. Then there is the engineer, he knows everything about me, they both don't neglect me they both care what happens to me. What can you give me Kirk? Promises? I have heard that before." Prise turns to continue walking.

"I will love you Enterprise, it will only be you!" cried Kirk.

Enterprise stops and slowly turns to him, looks at him carefully and critically. She had never heard a male address her in that manner, is he trying to trick her. She continues to stare at him, examining his face.  
Kirk walks up to her, looking up at her. Then he knelt on one knee and pledged his loyalty to Enterprise.

"Nothing will become between us." Kirk took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Enterprise gasped by his declaration. She stared down at him, and her hand where he placed his kiss. Enterprise pulled her hand from his:  
"We shall soon see Kirk, we will test your loyalty."

Enterprise turns to go, leaving Kirk kneeling on the floor. Kirk realizes that he has a big order to fill. His first commission,  
first starship  
and the first crew.

She spoke about the Vulcan and engineer like they were her first lovers. He has to remedy that quickly. Only he will possess her, he got up and left for his temporary quarters to pack up his belonging for his long journey with the Enterprise.

It was 6 months into their journey when they encounter Kirk's test. Charlie had taken control over the ship. Kirk felt helpless to stop him, but his drive to prove his love for her overtook him. When Charlie sat in his command chair, Kirk had enough and challenged him:

"I could've sent you away before, but I didn't" snapped Charlie.

Kirk looked at him straight in the eye and with a firm voice: "You're going to have to take me on."

"Don't make me do it now."

"You got my ship, and I want it back. I want my crew back, whole if I have to break your neck to do it!"  
Kirk grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and pulled him out of his command chair, he had to protect her. His jealousy was overrun by the thought that Charlie is disrespecting her. Then his parents showed up and explained his disappearance and returned his crew. He watched Charlie beg for him to stay. When the ship was back to normal, he appeared before her.

"Well done Kirk for not letting that child continue to disrespect me." Prise looked down at Kirk giving him a promising smile. "I must say that you are doing a commendable job pleasing me."

"Thank you Enterprise, I did it for you."

"So I see." as she walks around Kirk and with her finger trailed the back of his shoulders. "You are doing so good, let's see how you handle the next scenario."

"What do you mean?"

"What about her? Do you desire her? You can have her if you want. You might even fall in love with her, … even marry if you desire Kirk."

Kirk stood back, and Janice flashed in his mind. He did like her, even flirted with her.  
"She won't be a problem, we are just friends."

Enterprise chuckles: "Sure, that's what you are telling me now. See you later Kirk."  
Enterprise pivots and walks away from him.

Kirk watched her walk away with her hips swaying from him, he thinks to himself: "She wants so much, what must I do to win her favor, her love! DAMN, SHE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Kirk starts to breathe heavily, he wants to do everything to win her. Enterprise has become a drug to him now, he can't live without her. He had seen what she's doing to Scotty, that he even talks to her through the engines and the space around him. To the point, if anyone disrespects her name, Scotty comes out fighting whoever it is. He has fixed those engines and knows every inch of Enterprise. What Kirk doesn't know that is she has done something to him, he can't compete with Scotty in specks, but he has her attention, but Scotty knows who is in charge. Kirk confronted Scotty and he confessed that he loves her, they both sat down in Kirk's quarters and drank themselves into a stupor about Enterprise.

TOS:

Charlie X


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**The Love Affair-Season 1: part 2**

Kirk continued his battle within himself over Janice, he was very attracted to her. She was always there in need, she was efficient with her duties, the men find her attractive as well. But couldn't compete against him, he found himself more handsome with politeness. Other women on the ship found Kirk attractive as well and he played on it. But Janice was different, and Kirk wanted her, desired her, but couldn't have her. It droves Kirk crazy. He would dream at night about holding Janice, she knows that he is attracted to her. They would talk often business at first and then their interest. Janice had left a longing in his heart, they would both flirt and then they had a secret dinner date. No one knew they kissed just once. Kirk wanted more, he thought to himself could he ever have a meaningful relationship. Then like a thief, she invaded his thoughts, her gown flowing around her, her hair draped over her shoulder calling him. ENTERPRISE. Kirk couldn't escape her, he didn't want too.

He was trying to make Enterprise jealous if he could, Kirk was no match for Enterprise, she would use Scotty and Spock against him, and then he would use other women against her. Kirk wanted to find out who would break first in this love tryst.  
Unfortunate it was him; it was during the Psi2000 mission, where the planet was deteriorating before him. The crew became infected with some form of viral, the crew were losing their minds and unable to control their emotions. They all surfaced including his, Kirk was exposed:

"I've got it, the disease. Love. You're better off without it, and I'm better without mine. This vessel, I give, she takes. She won't permit me my life. I've got to live hers.'' Kirk snapping at Spock.  
"I have a beautiful yeoman. Have you noticed her, Mister Spock? You're allowed to notice her. The Captain's not permitted." Kirk doesn't hear Spock trying to save the ship, he is deep in her arms, wanting her.  
"Jim, there is an intermix formula."  
Kirk chuckles: "Now I know why it's called she." Because Enterprise has a way of hypnotizing you, making you long for her ran through Kirk's thoughts.

"It's never been tested. It's a theoretical relationship between time and antimatter."

The viral has taken over him, he's torn between fantasy and reality, Enterprise has such a hold him, Kirk can't fight it anymore. He longs for a forbidden love from both of them.

"Flesh woman to touch, to hold. A beach to walk on. A few days, no braid on my shoulder."

Scotty and Spock leave to set the theory, Kirk is alone. He looks around and envisioning her and says boldly; "NEVER LOSE YOU,... NEVER!" he balls his fist at his statement.

The theory worked, McCoy found a cure for the viral, and Kirk sinks back to the way he was with both of his women. Rand standing by him, hoping he would say something to her. Just a word to confirm her desire for him. Her heart aches for him, she desires him, she's in love with her captain.  
Kirk stares at her, she doesn't notice him. Janice's hair golden to look at, she is so beautiful, she doesn't know she lost the battle. It was Rand versus Enterprise, and she lost. What is he going to do? Kirk wanted to reach out and touch her one more time, his heart hurting, Enterprise will always win. With sorrowful eyes;  
"No beach to walk on." Kirk says so softly.  
Rand turns and to him  
"Sir?"

When everything went back to normal, Enterprise approached Kirk with a smile on her face. He fell at her feet;  
"You win I am yours."

"Kirk you were never mine, I'm just giving you what you asked when we started this relationship. We will always have these little trysts." Enterprise knows Kirk would die for her but at what cost.  
She turns to walk away triumphantly, her shoulders back and smirk on her face. Enterprise didn't want him to be defeated like this, she turns to Kirk with a sigh, takes a deep breath.

"Listen, go play on your beach darling, but just remember who you belong too." She pivots and continues her walk.

Kirk didn't know what to say or think, maybe it's another test. He wants his day in the sun, would she let him. He got up and watched her disappear in the horizon.

* * *

What happens next with Kirk sealed his fate; the mission on the planet Apha177. Where his body personality literally split in two caused havoc on the ship. The first personality is shy, docile and compassionate. While the second personality was aggressive, sensitive and deceitful.  
Kirk have been avoiding Janice, at least that what he was trying to do. He is still drawn to her, just out of reach. But now the egoKirk, decided to take a chance. His heart lusted for her, nothing could stop him from persuing her, not even Starfleet Command. This is his chance to claim what he always wanted, touch, kiss and make love to Janice. The woman that haunts his sleepless nights, he will seek her out. After he left McCoy in sickbay practically choking his best friend, he wandered down to her quarters with the brandy. He knows from conversations and looks, Rand wants him too, but not the way he came at her, he surprised Janice in her quarters:

"Oh! Captain, you startled me." Janice notice that there is a difference in his appearance, and her gut feelings felt unsafe. "Is there something that you? Can I help you, Captain?" she said nervously.

Jim took a swig from the bottle and leaned on the counter and gave a devilish smile. "Jim will do here, Janice." He slowly starts to walk towards her.

"You're too beautiful to ignore. Too much woman. We've both been pretending too long." Kirk forcibly grabs both her upper arms squeezing them that her shoulders crushed up. "Let's stop pretending."

Janice presses her hands against his body trying to break away, she sees the anger in his eyes, it's not the man she knows. Her mind is trying to process what to do, she does like him. But not like this where he's forcing her. Kirk pulls her body closer to draw a kiss, she leans back;  
"Captain!"

Kirk speaks firmly, trying to maneuver her body to align with his to kiss. **"Just a minute, Janice. Just a minute. Don't fight me, Janice."**  
Kirk plants a hard kiss on her, forcing her to comply with his lust. She starts twisting and pushing Kirk off her, she pleads with him.

"I can't..."  
Janice continues to struggle against Kirk, the fell on the floor, now Janice is scared now he is assaulting her against her will;

"Just a minute, Janice," he said again. Janice took her nails and deeply scratches his cheek, that he released her and she scrambles to get up. She runs across the room to get space and tries to dodge him, she dashes for the door where he caught, and her door opens in front of a crewman and she screams for help.

When Kirk gathered his alter-ego, the damage was done, Enterprise saw it all. His chances with Janice was over, he could picture Enterprise laughing at him. She was right, she won. Kirk held his head down in defeat; some men say they can have it all, what was the saying?  
Have your cake and eat it too. It didn't apply to him, his soul will never have peace, not in his world. He still wanted Enterprise despite his massive mistake. Somehow he has to make up to Janice, try again or something.

Enterprise took a long look at Kirk from a distance; "That was his walk on the beach? it is what he wanted."

She shook her head and continues her travels, her gown flowing as she walks, her weapons positioned for battle. She didn't know what to do with Kirk, his love for her is making him crazy and unstable. The thought to make her jealous over a female was beyond imagination, she will always be there for Kirk regardless if he wanted her or not. Enterprise knows that she is in Kirk's blood.

* * *

Star trek script: The Naked Time

TOS: The enemy within

**A/N:** I am trying to imagine how Kirk really loved the Enterprise and the lengths to keep her. You should try watching episodes where he always think Spock was trying to take the ship from him. Spock's a Vulcan duh enough said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Summary:** Kirk is dealing with two major women in his life, he continues to battle over one to love, the other is doomed before it could really start.

* * *

**Janice POV:**

Janice still has hope in her relationship with Kirk, in time she healed from the assault that happened months before. They started talking as friends again, she tried to put the alter-ego Kirk in the back of her mind, can she give him another chance with friendship possible relationship? Janice took one day at a time, she couldn't figure him out anymore. He would distance himself like she wasn't there, then flirt with her. She was still assigned as the Captain's personal yeoman, for now, for how long? She couldn't tell. She could only tell Nyota, the only friend she had, she liked Hakaru but only as a friend. There in her quarters, she shares her concerns with Nyota:

"I don't get Nyota, one minute he flirts the next he's distant, I just don't know what to make of it."

"Listen, Janice, from female to female; it's the job. Kirk is into his job. Just from observing him on the bridge. It's a lot, you have to remember that."

Janice takes a deep breath and Nyota is right, Kirk has a lot of responsibilities maybe doesn't have the time for her.

"Maybe your right, I'm looking to far into this, I mean…. I know there's something there."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I feel there's another woman, someone else he's seeing, I feel like I am competing with another woman."

"Someone on this ship? Do you really think that?"

"I don't know, just don't know. But I believe she has a stronger hold on him than I do. I'm just a yeoman."

"Janice stop, you are more than that, you're one of the best at your job, you are the only one who is closest to the captain than Spock."

Janice turns to look at Nyota and hopes she is right. But her gut feeling is that there is another woman and Janice wonders who she is.

"let's see what happens next may be your right, it could be his job."

* * *

The Enterprise's next mission took them to Earth-type planet where the children never aged. Rand was assigned as part of the landing party. It was a test of her character, she participated in every area of her job and duty. She even ignored Kirk flirting with Miri, she stayed focus and gave her interpretation of their situation. Everything was fine until they started to develop lesions on their skin, time was against them. Tempers were flaring at every turn, frustrations broke out among them of the fear of death coming within days living on the planet.

Janice couldn't take it anymore, the opportunity to be with Kirk was shrinking away each minute. He will never know how she felt about him or Kirk about her. She found herself feeling ugly that a post-puberty child was more sexier than herself. She looked at the multi-colored lesions spread all over her body, Janice has become overwhelmed with fear and rejection from the one person she desired and couldn't have. Janice thought about the other woman, and her identity, but nothing compare what Kirk was doing in front of her flirting, it was driving her crazy. It was there she was helping McCoy and Spock the best she could, she's not a scientist or even a nurse! She couldn't look at Kirk anymore, her nerves were raw, so when he bumped into her it was the last straw, she screams in anger:

"No! No! No!"

Janice runs out of the lab room, crying, she leans up against the wall away from him, she knows Kirk has followed her. She feels Kirk behind her:

"I'm upset, so upset." She turns to Kirk and rips her uniform at the shoulder and exposes the increasing lesions.

She faces Kirk and reveals her raw feelings towards:

"Back on the ship, I used to try to get you to look at my legs."

with tear streaks down her face, sniffing her nose: "Captain, look at my legs"

Kirk slowly drifts his eyes to her legs and not only see you nicely shaped legs but the spread of the lesion as well. She tried to cover them up with her hand. Kirk reaches for her and draws her into a hug of comfort.

"We're all frightened"

Janice for that brief moment she felt wanted and loved in the arms of the man she desired. It was just a moment in time, it was the fear. But now she is in trouble because of jealously from a female child rose.

**Kirk's POV:**

Janice felt so good to hold, only that it was brief, her flesh against mine. It felt real and I wish I can keep her. It won't work, I can't have both, my beach life is almost gone, just a long-distance dream that I have. Kirk had to get back to work saving themselves from death.

When we found a cure for the virus and return to our duties on the ship. Janice stood next to me, talking about the children and the services they would need. Then she brought up Miri, that sweet little girl, I knew she had a crush on me and I used my charms to make her do things for our safety. And I joked about her that she was too old for me.

I find myself looking at Janice, and there is no joke about her, I couldn't have her either no matter how much I want too. Enterprise took care of that, there goes my walk on the beach, gone forever. She's the other woman, and I can not pass her by, my relationship with her is so deep.

That's the only thing I have that she allows me to use, My charm. Enterprise uses me as a front to get things done. I feel like a slave to her, but I don't have the strength to leave her, I'm starting to trust Spock and Scotty, more Scotty. He sees her more than Spock does, to him Enterprise is a tool a real vessel. But for Scotty and I, it's real, she's real, Enterprise has us both doing her bidding, sitting at her feet. We both love her, there is nothing we wouldn't do for her, it's sickening! But we both work for Enterprise interest, to win her heart, love her unconditionally. I've been spending a lot of time within her presence, that I almost forget about Janice.

* * *

Enterprise stands and walks around me; "Kirk, you don't talk about your special friend much?"

"She has her duties and I have mine"

"Darling, you can be with her if you desire, don't let me stop you. You are a man with needs."

"I don't want Scotty to be alone with you."

Enterprise laughs at his accusation:" Where is this coming from?" She bent down to his face, darling I'm not real."

Kirk balls his fist in frustration; "Yes you are! I need you, I told you before I'm in love with you!"

Enterprise gave him a sad look, pivots and walks away; "Sure you are darling, sure you are."

Kirk had made up his mind, he had to fight it, it's another test, she's giving him another test of his loyalty. How many times does he have to prove himself? Kirk takes a deep breath and leaves for his next mission._"__I have to distance myself from her, I have to spurn her for Enterprise's sake."_

His next mission proved that their duties proved it too. Kirk ignored Janice the best he could, had to treat as the rest and always out of reach. His proof came in the sexy beautiful form of Lenore Karidian. When she stepped on the bridge the men stared at her beauty, Uhura saw Kirk's eyes light up and smile wide as Cheshire cat. Kirk had managed for the company to perform and escort the theatre troop to their next destination. When Janice saw the flaming young beauty, she was done in, she knew it was the beginning of the end of any opportunity to be with Kirk. She kept whatever pride she had left and gone back to work.

Kirk did it on purpose, Janice had to leave his life to have a life with her! It didn't matter who he charmed or used. But Lenore was almost the death of him, and many others. But Kirk did it.

Enterprise laid in her chaise and smiles; "Kirk you are something else, you really want to prove your love for me." She picks up her goblet and drinks to Kirk.

* * *

Star Trek TOS: Miri

Conscience of the King


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Love Affair-Season 1: part 4**

**Janice POV:**

Janice laid in bed crying, she was inconsolable, she had fallen in love with a man she could not have. Other men on the ship pursued her, she flirted, only to get the one man she desired. Janice was frustrated to no end, she couldn't figure out the other woman that stole Kirk from her. He was never around anybody else, but his flirtation did her in, every mission, every woman that encountered Kirk bedded them without a second thought. Janice thought he did on purpose, it worked, she couldn't be second fiddle to anyone. Now she was resigned as the captain's yeoman, another one replaced her. Yeoman Tamura was younger and she did a good job, Janice was insulted, but it still hurt the same.  
Janice got up and went to her computer console and starts typing information, she was at it for 15 minutes. Then sent the file off as top priority, she took a deep breath and did what she had to do. She would leave her post, this ship, and her friends for the sake of her sanity.

**Jim Kirk POV:**

Jim laid in bed, his arm covering his face in disgust. She was gone, and he didn't blame her, he drove her away. On purpose, he didn't want to hurt her, but he did anyway, he had to think of his future goals. He had them planned out, he couldn't have relationships interfere, the cost was too great.  
Enterprise was my heart and soul, I stand out among the rest because of her. I was allowed to play the harlot with any female of my choice as long as I come back to Enterprise. She now knows that I am totally committed to her, I will never leave now. I sold my soul to her.  
Kirk didn't mind that he could never be tied down to any woman in his lifetime, he realized that and Janice was proof of it. Now they are bound to one another, he now knows her thoughts. He has often referenced her **"GET MY SHIP OUT OF THERE!"** on many missions. But love was lost and forbidden to him forever.

* * *

Enterprise observed the whole scenario, shaking her head, smiling in the midst of it. She couldn't believe that the human male has submitted to her, willing to give up his personal life to live it with her. Enterprise wonders how long it will last, she knows she exists on the love of men. Her fighting power lies in the soul of those are willing to use her to the utmost, she didn't realize Kirk went all lengths to get the glory and recognition.

* * *

A few weeks later, Janice Rand was gone. Her last days were spent in the arms of Uhura, crying her last tears for Kirk. Kirk not knowing the hurt that he has caused to her.

"What hurts the most Nyota, is the way he flaunts other women in my face." wiping tears and barely audible.

"What did I do wrong? I was professional as I could be, not too many people knew where we stood? You were the only one, and I trust you. I just don't get it, … just don't."

Uhura knowing the captain a little longer based on his command, she also knows that Kirk loves to seduce women of any race. He had picked up a reputation as a womanizer. Women actually threw themselves at Kirk knowing his background, what fame and glory would do to a person.

"Jan, I think it's best. You deserve better than this, why would you want a man who'd sleep with everyone or thing. Mind you, Captain Kirk knows his job and does it well, he's the best in the fleet. That kind of makes him a little… egotistic."

Janice looks up at Nyota, with her swollen face, streaked with tears. Burst out laughing, Uhura joined in.

"Thank you, Thank you so much. I'll miss you Nyota."

There was no fanfare when Janice Rand left the Enterprise, only the two transporter technicians, Uhura and Sulu sent her off to her next mission.

* * *

Enterprise laid back in her chaise with another goblet of ale, her battle shield and staff laid close by. She sips to Kirk's conquest of women that followed Rand, another blond woman replaced her, she was younger more fairer. Theresa Ross didn't have a chance, she too tried to woo the captain, and he fell for her beauty and blue eyes. The poor woman fell into a void of countless women that Kirk used. But when the Enterprise was in trouble they were quickly forgotten. Kirk's number one mission is to protect the Enterprise, his prize possession, his one and only.  
Enterprise couldn't stand the damsel in distress from the female crew, it irked her to no end. Women should be more independent, strong, self- sufficient and Enterprise never saw it, except for one female in particular. She demonstrated more guts, and Enterprise and Cygnet liked Uhura because of her intelligence. She was a professional in her field and did it well.

Then one day on a fatal mission, Kirk returned back different. His heart was broken, by a female from Earth's past. He mourned Edith Keeler deeply, Enterprise never saw him like that. His playboy life stopped, and he restrained himself from his addiction. He didn't even talk to Enterprise for several months. Something has changed, and for the first time, Enterprise was stunned and alone. She misses his presence, their next several mission was less invasive and Kirk kept to himself, this bothered Enterprise.  
Enterprise paces herself, her shield mounted across her back, her spear giving her balance as she walked. She is in great concern that Kirk has forgotten her,

"He promised me that he would love me  
He promised me to give me his soul and  
I was HIS one and only."

Enterprise huffs in disgust;  
"I will find another way to draw his attention back to me."

She did, she drew her attention to the two other men in her life. Scotty who worshipped her and Spock.


	9. Chapter 9-Fun with the Klingons

Chapter 9

If These Ships Could Talk

Beta writer: Jsilver2000

* * *

**Fun with Klingons**

Enterprise has encountered many life forms as she glided past stars, quasars, planets, and asteroids. She has met and encountered other ships, some good, some bad; the Andorian Annessa was one such ship. She had her blue skin, long white hair and antennae; she wielded her staff with a sharp blade at the tip. Prise got along with her; they even helped each out other from time to time. Then there were those sneaky Orions: Vana wore almost nothing; she considered herself seductive and always spoke in double entendres. She wore a belt adorned with a set of blades. You could never tell which side she was on: Vana would flip on you if someone offered her a better bargain. Prise had to watch her constantly; she wasn't loyal to anything but sex and trafficking. Then there were the Vulcans: they were honest, dependable, and emotionless. T'Spa reputation alone would often deter enemies from engaging her in combat. T'Spa was a great warrior/ship because she was Vulcan and used logic when she fought. She would tell me it was because she followed the Way of Surak.

Then Prise watched slowly Intrepid turn Vulcan; it was a sight to see, she became part of the Way of Surak. primarily manned by all Vulcans. But Intrepid was a great warrior for centuries, her name had been synonymous with power; it was a shock to see her humbled. Intrepid was destroyed by slow eating monster, she would be missed.*

But nothing irked Prise more than the Klingons; they were oafish, selfish, and arrogant. When Enterprise encountered her first Klingon, it was an experience she would never forget. Kaymer was boisterous and unapologetic; Prise couldn't stand her. Kaymer wore battle armor complete with breastplate, and sported a ridged forehead and sharp teeth. She had dark, nearly charcoal skin and bushy brows. She carried a bat'leth blade in a two-handed grip, and she presented herself as proud and unafraid.

One thing Prise learned in her first encounter with Klingons was that Kaymer talked a lot; as a matter of fact, she talked so much it almost put Prise to sleep. That was her first mistake.

"Earthling, what are you doing here?! Get out of my space!" Kaymer snarled.

Prise just stared at her with her staff in hand.

"You think you're better than me because you're part of the Federation? Our Empire can take you and the Federation. We fight with honor; your death will bring me more honor."

Prise started to wrap up her gown into knots on the sides, exposing her muscular legs.

"I don't fear you, Earthling."

Enterprise continued to stand in silence.

"I will take you and your sisters down!"

"Okay," Prise said nonchalantly

"We Klingons take what we want—and we want this planet."

"Okay."

Kaymer kept spitting out threats.

"When I kill you, Earthling, it will be swift!"

Prise realized that Kaymer's spiel was a stall tactic; she quickly scanned the area and saw a shadow in the distance. Prise repositioned herself just in time to barely avoid a disruptor beam from another Klingon sister. Prise raised her shield to deflect it, firing her staff and then throwing herself into a shoulder roll. She sprung to her feet and took aim at Kaymer, who threw her blade in Prise's direction. Prise deflected the blade and returned fire, but she was firing from a bad angle and missed her shot. She moved forward and to her left to avoid another disruptor blast from the second sister. Kaymer was now unarmed since she had thrown her blade at Prise. Kaymer raced to retrieve her blade, her failed attempt to counter attack was miscalculated, she picked up her blade and charged with a battle cry towards Prise.

Prise charged the other Klingon sister first in an attempt to get the upper hand, the two warriors faced off and began fighting hand to hand; Prise was able to knock down the other sister, with the weapon dropping. Then Prise picked up her staff, she was able to maneuver towards Kaymer before she could swing her blade and strike her in the chest. Kaymer involuntarily yelped, stumbling back from the assault, but found Prise's staff pointed at her throat. Prise turned slightly toward the other sister, daring her to charge.

"I will take her life; back off now!"

Prise heard a growl from the other sister.

"Peace, Marak! There will be other opportunities with this one," Kaymer hissed.

"Yes, I can see we will meet again, Klingon, but today is not the day!" Prise snarled with venom in her eyes. She was mad at herself for letting her guard down. Prise belatedly remembered Lexi's warning about how sneaky the Klingons could be.

The second Klingon backed off to save her sister, and Prise slowly let Kaymer get up and walk toward the other.

The two women stood next to each other, attempting to stare down Enterprise.

"We will meet again, Earthling."

"I'm sure we will, but not today!" Prise settled into a battle stance, at the ready.

Marak and Kaymer backed off and warped out of her presence.

**Enterprise had to leave and get help; she had surmised that the next time she encountered them, there would be more than just two Klingons. The call went out for reinforcements to protect a civilization that was basically just a bunch of sheepherders. Kirk and Spock were down there on the planet, trying to uphold the Federation principles of freedom. There was nothing she could do to help when a company of Klingon troops with little regard for humanoids was already down there.

* * *

One solar day later, the Exeter, Lexington, Hood, Excalibur, and Enterprise were en route to intercept the Klingons. Prise gave them her version of her encounter with the Klingons.

"You were right, Lexi. They are sneaky when they attack. They don't come straight at you like most enemies."

"I'm glad you realized that before it was too late, Prise. That knowledge will serve you well in the future."

"I noticed that they do a lot of talking about their pride," Prise said.

"I noticed that too, but that's their downfall; they talk too damn much—it's boring."

When the Starfleet sisters met at the appointed place, the Klingon sisters were waiting, with Kaymer in the lead. This time she didn't carry her blade, but wielded a disruptor instead. The Starfleet sisters took their positions as planned, with Prise in the lead.

It was a standoff, with each one waiting for the other to take the first shot. The first shot would lead to war. The Klingon sisters snarled and Kaymer spoke first:  
"Looks like the pale Earthlings have returned. Are you ready to fight to the death or run?"

"The last time we met, I had a spear at your throat. It was you who feared death; you pleaded like a child to your sister! Prise taunted. Hood and Exeter laughed.

The remark hit home and made Kaymer's purple blood boil. Being accused of cowardice was the gravest insult in the Klingon culture. She aimed her disruptor at Prise.

"Stand down, sister!" Marak snapped.

"NO! She is spouting lies against me!" Kaymer snarled. Suddenly her weapon became too hot to hold and she dropped it, gasping her hand in shock. Kaymer turned to her sisters, only to see them drop their weapons as well.

Prise's shield and staff became too hot to bear and she dropped them too.  
"OUCH!"

Her Starfleet sisters also dropped their weapons.

"What is happening to our weapons?" Lexington asked.

A white ball of energy formed between the Starfleet sisters and the Klingon sisters. A voice came from the ball:

"My name is Ayelborne. I have interfered in your war against each other. We were once beings like yourselves. We have reached out beyond the stars to find peace among other races and planets. For thousands of years, you have been used as the instruments of war, but I—or we—will demonstrate the instrument of peace. You were created for peace, and you shall be used for peace."

Kaymer snapped at the voice: "How dare you? What gives you the right!"

Ayelborne calmly replied, "Can you use your weapons? No; I have prevented that."

"I was always used for war. How can I stop now? It's my life!" Prise argued.

"You will learn to be used for peace; in time, you will learn."

Ayelborne disappeared.

Prise turned to her sisters in confusion; they did not comprehend what had happened either. For centuries, the fleet had been used for battle; to strive for peace was unheard of. Prise and all her sisters had always been fighters. The new concept Ayelborne advocated was foreign to them. Prise turned to her sisters:  
"It is time to go; we have a lot to ponder."

"I don't understand, Prise. What did he mean, 'In time, you will learn'?" Hood asked.

"I don't know. I don't know," Prise answered, shaking her head.

They all turned to head home, but they couldn't take their weapons—they were still too hot to handle.

The Klingon sisters left as well; they were even more confused than the Starfleet sisters about what the alien being had said. "Can we live in peace with them? Impossible."

"Yes, hissed Kaymer : "Impossible! I had those Starfleet sisters! One day there be a reckoning."

* * *

Days later, Enterprise sat in her chaise, her mind still perplexed over the word 'peace'. Over the centuries, it seemed to her that peace was something mankind desired, but it was always temporary. Prise placed her two forefingers together and wondered what would bring her own peace, the peace of knowing that all her sisters survived.

* * *

**A/N:** Star trek TOS:

*The Immunity Syndrome

**Errand of Mercy

In the future, Star Trek VI we find that the Klingons are seeking peace with the Federation/Starfleet, and Star Trek Next Generation we find Klingons working in the Starfleet on peaceful missions. The Organians predicted their future that they would be working together.

I have a few more chapters for this story- I finding hard to think as a ship LOL.

**Really need your feedback on this story!**


	10. Chapter 10 Fun with the Klingons part 2

**If These Ships Could Talk, Chapter 10**

**Beta Reader: JSilver2000**

* * *

**Fun with the Klingons, Part 2**

Enterprise had been alone for almost a year; Kirk was still mourning Keeler. He had avoided getting involved with women since the incident. So Prise gave her attention to Spock and Scott; they attended to all her needs and were getting the glory. It was when Prise lost her sister Constellation to the planet killer that Kirk came back to his senses.* But it came with a price; Stella was gone. Prise watched her dear sister die and it hurt a lot, but Kirk had returned to himself. She and Cygnet program recorded his triumphant return from Stella:

Decker: "You are speaking to a senior officer, Kirk."

Kirk: "Give me Spock"

Decker: "I told you I am in command here, according to every rule in the book, Captain. Anything you have to say, you will say to me!"

Kirk: "There's only one thing I want to say to you, Commodore. Get my ship out of there!"

Prise and Cygnet rejoiced that he had come back to his rightful place on the ship. She had fought for them and almost died in the hands of the madman who had risked Stella's life and was willing to take hers too. Kirk had saved her, but he couldn't save Stella, and Stella's loss had saved her. It was a great loss to Prise.

Prise lay on her chaise, mourning her sister.

Kirk approached: "I'm sorry about Constellation."

Enterprise stared out into space; she had no words. She lay still on her chaise, feeling heavy with grief.

"I've missed you," Kirk said. "I'm recovered now."

Kirk approached closer; he had truly missed her.

"You left me alone, Kirk. I lost my sister; what is there to say? Now, we both mourn."

"We can mourn together."

Prise turned to Kirk and looked at him sternly: "Kirk, go back to your throne and sit on it and look proud. But leave me be; I want to be alone. GO NOW!" Prise turned her head and looked out into space again.

"I can't go without you. I want to stay. I want us to try again."

"Leave; give me time, Kirk."

Kirk turned and headed toward the door, leaving Prise to her mourning. He was halfway to the door when he turned around and retraced his steps. He sat quietly on the edge of her chaise and didn't speak.

They sat for some time in silence.

Then she sat up and looked at Kirk. She was glad he had stayed. But their relationship was difficult to keep going. Prise was aware there would be more women. _Kirk can't help himself. He is a human male; it's their nature to change their minds._

"Kirk, I want to make it clear: I will do my best to fight for you, but you must stand with me. I can't do this alone."

Kirk stood up and looked at Prise. She looked weary from the ordeal of losing her sister. He understood this. _We have to be on the same page to survive in space._

"I understand you, and we will stand together! I promise."

"That is good to hear, Kirk." Prise sighed deeply. "I can't stand the Klingons; they are stupid, clumsy folks. I know we have not seen the last of them. They are like—like barnacles on my stern!"

A big smile formed on Kirk's face and he began to laugh uncontrollably. Seeing his jovial response, Enterprise laughed too.

"Yes, they can be a pain; I get that. Thanks, Enterprise, for another chance."

Enterprise and Kirk had come to terms with their relationship and would work together.

* * *

The next time Enterprise ran into a Klingon sister, it was Khlass, during the events leading to the peace agreement with the Capellans.** Just like before, she talked too much and tried to hide from Prise like a rat in the dark. Kirk was aware of Prise's opinion of the Klingons; it was nothing new. At this point, the two were really working together like a team, which made Prise feel good. For the honor of her fallen sister, she would fight.

What Prise didn't know was that the Klingons had made strange bedfellows; they had aligned with enemies to sabotage the peace, including a plan to draw Prise away from the planet. They sent Prise on a wild goose chase across the galaxy. That was their first mistake; Starfleet ships were required to assist any vessel in distress, but Scotty was a by-the-book man. The crew quickly realized that it was a ruse, but Prise was almost too late getting back to Capella IV. Prise noted that this was the second time a Klingon bird had tricked her, and she vowed that it would be the last. Prise entered the system battle-ready and with her shield and staff aimed. She was already angry at herself for her failure to recognize another trick by the Klingons. But the knowledge that she was on her own, with no sister ships to back her up, tempered her approach. Then Khlass positioned herself in front of Prise, blocking her path to Kirk.

"Are you serious? You have delayed me too long, Khlass; get out of my way!"

"I dare you to fight me, Enterprise! I've been waiting for you." Khlass pulled out a pair of long swords and tried to intimidate Prise.

Owing to Khlass's provocation, Prise's foul mood overcame her caution the fact she was persuaded from her position from Capella. She took a deep breath and screamed her battle cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Enterprise charged with no pity, but when she was just meters from the Klingon ship, Khlass withdrew her swords and warped out of the system. But Enterprise continued at high speed; she was needed at the planet. By the time it was all over, without a shot fired, Enterprise had learned another lesson about the Klingons: They were all posturing and bluster. Khlass didn't really want to engage her in a fight. Too bad, Prise wondered what the outcome could be.

"I can't stand them—just can't stand them! Barnacles would be better and more tolerable!" she snarled at Kirk. Kirk chuckled at her reaction.

"You should've been on the planet; the Klingon spy was worse. He couldn't hold water; he dropped like a rock. And you're right; they are all talk and they have a vendetta against us."

Kirk smiled and folded his arms across his chest: "I can't promise you that this is the last we'll see of our friends the Klingons. I have a feeling we will encounter more of them."

Enterprise took a deep breath and gave Kirk a look of disappointment and concern.

* * *

The Organian Peace Treaty was still in effect, and the relationship between Starfleet Command and the Klingon Empire was still frosty.

So when they received a distress call from Deep Space Station K-7***, Enterprise was ready for battle. Her staff was charged, her helmet was firmly on her head, and her shield glistened. When Prise came upon the station, she didn't see anything amiss, but she remembered how Klingons liked to launch sneak attacks. Prise stayed alert. She scoured the nearest planetoids and asteroids, thinking the Klingons could be hiding behind them. But the coast was clear. Prise started to relax, but she never trusted the Klingons. She remembered how Khlass had tricked her and then fled without putting up a fight during their encounter at Cappella IV.

Prise stood guard at the station, still expecting something to jump out at any moment. Then she saw something in the distance; it came closer, and wouldn't you know it, it was a Klingon battle cruiser. Kaymer came into view, slowly strolling up to the station with her weapons powered down. Prise took note of that, wondering if it was another trap. She quickly scanned her surroundings, looking for Kaymer's sister ship. Kaymer had a sinister smile on her face when she spoke: "Well, well—ready to shoot me on sight, Enterprise?"

"I was hoping for that."

The station extended a long, flat section that served as a rest area for the ships, and each of the two ships settled into a berth.

"This station is neutral territory, and I would like to rest after working so hard," Kaymer said, sitting in a chair and propping her feet on another chair. She placed her hands behind her head.

"I know, it must be hard running from battles all the time; it can make you weary," Prise said sarcastically.

"Back off b!tch! I can stay as long as I want," Kaymer hissed, clearly upset by that accusation.

"Your words do not affect me. I'm a battle cruiser when I want to be and the best in the fleet! The last time I saw your sister Khlass, she challenged me until I called her bluff, and then she ran like child screaming for her mother's tit."

Kaymer stood up and snarled at Prise: "You lie, Terran!

"What? She told you a different story—like she beat me up or something? Klingons tell great stories, but the actual events are always quite different." Prise chuckled, and smiling that infuriating Kaymer.

"One day, Enterprise, when we do meet in battle, it will be the end of you!"

"Kaymer, such hostility! And I thought you were going to be nice to me today." Prise shaking head and tisking her, then sat down and started to relax, but her attention never left Kaymer.

Prise wondered what was going on the space station, it was quiet, which is unusual when you encounter the Klingons. Prise noticed some fluffy little things sitting around her feet. Some began crawling up her chair, and then more came, resting on her armor and her lap. She didn't know what to think of them; they purred, and their sound and touch were calming. 'What are they?" Prise asked. When she looks at Kaymer, the Klingon began laughing at her.

"Earthlings and their pets are so comical. They suit you, Enterprise."

Prise wasn't laughing. They were cute, but it was annoying that they were all around her. She could barely move because she might step on one. Prise took a deep breath and huffed.

"I hear that we now own Sherman's Planet because of your little friends, Enterprise," Kaymer said, chuckling. "It is good to see you so helpless. I will remember this moment; I can hardly wait to tell my sisters of your new fuzzy friends."

"Whatever, Kaymer. Just remember this proverb: "He or she who laughs first, will look stupid in the end." Prise was smiling; she had just made it up.

"That has no meaning, and it applies to you!" Kaymer retorted with Klingon logic.

There was nothing Prise could do; Kaymer kept laughing as the tribbles continued to accumulate around her. Cuddly creatures were not Prise's realm. Fierce creatures like lions, tigers, eagles, and bears were her idea of animals to have around. After a couple of hours they all started to disappear. Prise didn't know where, but she was relieved because they had been becoming annoying.

"Well, Earthling, it is time for me to go. It's a shame we couldn't do battle today. I could take your life without thinking."

"Your sweet talk leads to nowhere, Kaymer. If anything happens, you run like a dog with its tail between its legs."

Kaymer looked infuriated at the comment: You Enterprise are soft like a Regulan blood warm, soft and cuddly like those things that were at your feet." She gave Prise a glaring look.

Prise saw something at Kaymer's feet and a deep grin formed on her face. It was 1 tribble, then 10, 30—they appeared so quickly, Kaymer didn't notice until—

"Maw' tok!"

The tribbles all started shrieking loudly and hissing all around Kaymer. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Prise swore Kaymer started sweating and hissing at the creatures. Kaymer grabbed her weapons and left the station with the tribbles following behind; as she was leaving, more tribbles materialized out of nowhere, accumulating on her weapons, shield, and body. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Prise sat down and had a good belly laugh. She didn't know what Kirk had done, but it was worth it. It felt good getting the upper hand with the Klingons.

_Note to self:__K__eep a batch of tribbles on hand when dealing with Klingons. _Prise continued to laugh about the outcome knowing that Spock, Scott and the crew were all involved in the tribbles joke.

* * *

A/N: Star Trek TOS:

*The Doomsday Machine

**Friday's Child

***The Trouble with Tribbles

Three of my favorite episodes.


End file.
